


Set

by archi



Series: By Grace, We Are Saved [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archi/pseuds/archi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ten days, almost to the hour, from the time she’d first met him when Castiel, former Angel of the Lord, set down his coffee, looked up seriously at Charlie and told her he was ready to tell Dean the truth.</p><p>Note: <b>This verse reads as one continuous story</b> Some sections overlap as told from different pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set

It was ten days, almost to the hour, from the time she’d first met him when Castiel, former Angel of the Lord, set down his coffee, looked up seriously at Charlie and told her he was ready to tell Dean the truth.

If she had to keep herself from choking on her own drink, well, that was her own business.

Sure, the days passed leisurely enough when you were going on coffee runs and lunch dates with ex-angels. But then there was the driving almost four hours to hang out with two emotionally stunted brothers, one of whom you were in cahoots with to conceal the situation of the ex-angel and sure it felt like a million years sometimes and she wished she could just _tell_ them or even _someone_ , but when you put it down on paper it had only been ten days.

And that didn’t seem like a lot of time to mourn a whole section of yourself that had been ripped out, much less be ready to face Dean Winchester.

Yeahh....this would be interesting.

But if Castiel said he was ready she would trust him. Being eons older probably made you smarter, right?

So, she hit the speed dial for Sam (maybe she should be worried that she had both Winchesters on speed dial, but whatevs) and waited through the ringing.

“Hey Charlie,”

“Hey Sam, how’re things in the batcave?”

“Good, good...Listen, Charlie I dunno what you said to Dean last time but he’s been...thinking.”

“Is that a new thing?” Charlie asked slowly.

“No I just mean usually he’s all pop culture references and cooking and movies but he’s been just...sitting. And sometimes he even has a notepad with him. His light stays on in his room after he’s gone to bed and he’s not playing music or anything. He doesn’t seem massively depressed anymore, it’s like he’s... _thinking_.”

“You know... it worries me a little bit that this is so shocking to you. But okay, he’s your brother.”

“What did you say to him?”

“Uhhh,” Charlie fished around in her head. She said a lot of things to plenty of people and she’d stand by what she said but that doesn’t mean she could _remember_ it. Life moved too fast to stop and catalogue. “I think...something about...when he was calm enough that he should try and look at it from Castiel’s perspective...not that his feelings about it weren’t legit or anything, but that if he tried to understand he might make progress.”

“...shit.”

“What?”

“Doesn’t listen to me when I say things like that.”

“Yeah well, Dean likes me better,” she shrugged.

“I’m tempted to agree with that,” Sam’s voice was fond. “I like you better than him most days too.”

“You guys really needed a woman in your life, huh?”

“Yeah, just so long as you’re cool sticking around.”

“Did Hermione ever leave Harry and Ron in the dust?”

“No she did not, probably should have, though.” Sam chuckled.

“Well, that’s a different conversation...which reminds me,” her stomach clenched a little, “...why I called - Castiel says he’s ready...to tell Dean.”

Sam didn’t respond for a few seconds.

“...Is he sure?”

“Seems to be, yeah.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“I guess,” Charlie said. “I think he’s at the same point as Dean - They’ve done as much as they reasonably can on their own and they’re going to have to figure the rest out with each other.”

“...That doesn’t sound safe.”

“Hey! Who was the one pushing to throw still-medicated ex-angel back at Dean who’d just barely let go of an axe! At least this is...well as consensual as it’s going to get.”

“God, Charlie way to make it sound like a hookup.”

“You don’t spend much time in the fandom part of the internet, do you Sam?”

“What?”

“Nevermind. How about we come to you tomorrow? We’re not far”

“Okay.”

“I don’t think we should take Castiel inside...I doubt Dean will stick around long - and Cas will probably need a place to process after. So we’ll just keep our rooms at the Inn and play it by ear.”

Sam inhaled, and pushed the air out carefully.

“Yeah, I know,” Charlie said. “Just...I’ll call you when we’re headed over. Try and get Dean outside...I just don’t want to catch him unawares in his own house, you know?”

“Okay, I think he’s been meaning to do some work on the Impala anyway. Tomorrow?”

“I was thinking late morning.”

“Okay. I guess this is happening then,” Sam said.

“I guess so. Ready, Set...” Charlie sighed.

“Good luck.”

“You too, Sam. See you tomorrow.”


End file.
